manlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Peaches Came In Early This Year
'''Peaches Came In Early This Year '''is a common expression used amongst the Manland Collective, often to reference disturbing persons or situations where a person exhibits bizarre behavior towards an individual within the Manland collective, with said behavior often carrying sexual undertones. While the origin story is often considered confusing and downright false to some, some group members such as Colin, Chris and Allen advocate for its legitimacy, and as such the expression continues to be used to this day, even amongst group members not present during the situation and a handful of those not entirely within the Manland Collective. Origin The origin of the expression comes from one night (presumed to be in the year 2011) while Brandon Cooke, Allen Brown, Colin King and Chris Hogan were out driving. Where they were previous to the incident has mostly been lost to time, though some believe that they were coming home from a night at Marietta Diner or some other fine eating establishment. While the i-575 exit at Sixes contains a nice Quiktrip that the Manland Collective (and residents of Toonight/Holly Springs) frequents on a regular basis, Brandon Cooke decided to stop at the Chevron across the street, a gas station known by nearly all of Manland Collective for its inferiority over Quiktrip, especially when the two are across from each other. Brandon justified his reason for going to Chevron by claiming he had a card specific to Chevron gas. The rest of the group reluctantly agreed, and even decided to go inside for some snacks. While shopping inside and looking for snacks, it is purported by Colin King and Christopher Hogan that an older man, appearing to be at least in his late 30s/early 40s and donning a trucker hat and flannel clothing, played with his navel while staring directly at Chris, saying in a thick Northern Georgia drawl "Peaches came in early this year." This led to immediate confusion and slight shock amongst Chris, as he quickly grabbed a few snack items, purchased them and left disgusted. Use Since the incident at hand, Peaches Came In Early This Year has become a regular phrase used amongst the Manland Collective. The phrase has multiple uses, from humoring Chris and the one speaking the phrase to conjure up the incident again to those involved, and occasionally used to denote persons exhibiting bizarre behavior towards any member of the Manland Collective. This bizarre behavior often has sexual overtones, and those saying the phrase for these purposes have been known to violently pick at their navel to performing other extreme movements like gyrating their hips whilst picking at their navel. While still under review, it is believed that these actions are exaggerated from the real incident at hand. Another occasional use of the phrase often comes up during situations where the group disagrees with or disapproves of a decision that Brandon Cooke makes that is against the overall opinions and convictions of the Manland Collective. This is often due to the fact that Brandon voluntarily went to a Chevron that was not only across the street from Quiktrip (considered by the Manland Collective as a much superior store), but was known to have higher gas prices than the aforementioned Quiktrip across the street and a much "sketchier" aesthetic to the establishment compared to the much cleaner aesthetic of the Quiktrip across the street. The incident and the phrase at hand are still received greatly by the Manland Collective as a whole, conjuring up an odd moment in the history of the Manland Collective and for Chris Hogan.